The Art of Gratitude
by MalySokolaPolska
Summary: He's uptight and controlling, she's a free spirit and...his boss? Sasuke and Sakura have been working together for years, but they're just now finding out that it takes a little bit of fun and responsibility to make it. SasuSaku; AU; T for languaage.
1. Not Quite

**Title**: The Art of Gratitude.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 927.

**Universe: **Alternate.

**Pairing**: SasukexSakura.

**Type**: Continuous (Incomplete).

_Disclaimer: Yuneh-chan owns nothing, whoopee. Let's throw a party. _

The Art of Gratitude;

Introducing, Chapter One/Prologue:

'Not Quite…'

He stared at me unblinkingly, and my eye twitched. "Haruno-san, your next meeting is in five minutes," he stated, pushing his reading glasses up a little higher.

"As much as I respect that, _Uchiha-san_, I want to see my nephew's soccer game. Reschedule or have them have the meeting without me. I _will_ see his game," I reiterated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Haruno-san, this is the fifth meeting this week, I really must protest."

"Dammit, Sasuke! I refuse to miss his game! I understand that I've already missed four meetings this week, but I can't lose him too! I can't be my mother!" I threw my glass paperweight at the wall and buried my face in my hands. The Uchiha did not move from his position, his blank gaze directed upon me.

"You cannot cry forever. It's been four and a half months. You had no control over what happened to Naruto and Hinata."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, slamming my hands on my desk. "Sasuke, please don't…it's all my fault. And the only thing I can do to make up for it is to be there for Ryuu now. It's my fault they're gone, and as his legal guardian, I have to be there. Please, Sasuke. Please…" He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Ami-san? Yes, please have the meeting rescheduled for tomorrow morning at 10 am. Yes, I will take full responsibility. Yes, my head is on the chopping block if she fails to show up this time. Thank you for your time, Ami-san. Goodbye." He snapped his phone shut. "I believe we have a soccer game to attend." I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. He looked at me in disgust.

"I used all my Kleenex when I had that cold last week, and I don't want to walk through the office with stuff hanging out of my nose!" I muttered defiantly. "Besides, I brought all those spare shirts because I'm such a messy eater. Turn around." He obeyed, and I pulled off my blouse and pulled a crisp, new one, on. I trusted Sasuke over all people not to peek on me while I was dressing, as he was like…hormonally and emotionally constipated.

"Haruno-san, let's hurry before you are late for the game as well."

"Shut up, Sasuke," I said reflexively. We walked out of the office as I finished buttoning my shirt. I wiped the last of my tears away, and he walked beside me, standing a few inches taller. "Sasuke," I murmured after a while, sitting in the passenger seat of his sports car. "Do you really think it wasn't my fault?"

"Of course it wasn't. You did tell them to go out on a date, but you didn't say where to go, and you certainly didn't tell them to get hit by a drunk driver." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you." I took a deep, shaky breath, and calmed myself down.

"Hn," was his ever-articulate reply.

To be truthful, I'd had a crush on my assistant for a long time. And I knew that he knew, because Sasuke was the smartest person I'd ever met. I mean, he'd advised me against dating Neji, Hinata's cousin, because we had nothing in common except for our dry humor that not many other people understood. But, Sasuke hadn't had a girlfriend in the whole time I'd known him (he was the longest-lasting assistant I'd ever had), so I was perfectly certain that I didn't stand a chance.

A lot of people said that we were the perfect pair, that we evened each other out. I was the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, care-free, free-spirit to his control-freak with responsibility on the brain all the time.

"Haruno-san, we are here," he said, parking the car, as well as jerking me out of my thoughts. We got out of the car, and walked over to the run-down bleachers that overlooked the perfectly manicured soccer field.

"Aunt Sakura!" came a cry before I was tackled to the ground. I laughed and held my nephew close.

"Hello, Ryuu-kun. Sorry we were almost late." He smiled toothily at me, and then turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, thank you for allowing my aunt to come." He bowed politely, and I stared at him for a moment, before my eyes became teary. "Aunt Sakura..?" Ryuu questioned.

"So cuuuuuute!" I crooned, glomping my adorable nephew.

"Can we please have all players to the field please, the match is about to start. All players to the field, please, as the match is about to start. Thank you."

"That's you, babe," I commented softly, stroking his silky blonde hair as I looked deeply into his pale lavender eyes. Most people found them disconcerting, but I simply adored them. "Win for Uchiha-san, m'kay?"

"Yeah! For Uchiha-san!" Ryuu pumped his fist in the air, as he ran to the field.

"For Uchiha-san, eh?" Sasuke asked, quirking an eyebrow. I blushed, looking away.

"I am teaching him to be a gentleman. Since you let me come, I decided it was only fair to have him win the game for you." He sat beside me and leaned close enough to whisper in my ear.

"What if it wasn't Ryuu that I wanted a thank-you from?" he purred, making me shiver as my eyes glazed over.

"S-Sasuke…" I replied thickly, making him chuckle.

"Yes, Sa-ku-ra?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear. My breathing hitched as I grabbed the front of his jacket to stop my world from spinning.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Why, isn't it obvious that I'm…"

AN: I'm so sorry that I'm evil and enjoy cliffhangers. I'll try to update soon, as to not keep you in suspense for too long, wondering what the hell Sasuke's doing. XD


	2. Able To

Title: The Art of Gratitude

**Title**: The Art of Gratitude.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 963.

**Universe: **Alternate.

**Pairing**: SasukexSakura.

**Type**: Continuous (Incomplete).

_Disclaimer: I wish I did, but own it, I do not._

The Art of Gratitude;

Introducing, Chapter Two:

'Able To…'

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura, I don't _know _what time I will be home. Have your father make you dinner. God knows he doesn't do anything else."_

"_But okaa-chan, otou-chan is working too. It's just me, at home."_

"_Go over to that…filth's house, then. Narutard or something."_

"_His name is Naruto, and he's not filth, okaa-chan!" I screamed into the phone, before slamming it down on the base. Sobbing, I jumped when the doorbell rang._

"_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" came an excited yell. "Okaa-chan said I could come play!"_

"_N-Naruto, d-don't come in!" Ignoring me, he threw the door open, eyes flashing in worry._

"_What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"_

"_M-My okaa-chan…"_

"_Oh, Sakura-chan, it's fine. Come here." He gathered me to him, and held me while I sobbed all that my ten-year-old self could…_

_Naruto was like the brother that I would never have…Okaa-chan could never have another child. I thought that was why she buried herself in work, is because I wasn't good enough, and she couldn't replace me with a new baby…_

End Flashback.

"Haruno-san?" came a soft call. "Please wake up. I would not like to explain to Ryuu what has transpired." My eyelids fluttered open.

"N-Naruto?" I asked groggily. "No…Sasuke-san. Gomen." I locked my slightly dulled emerald eyes with his dark molten onyx ones. My head was resting comfortably in his lap. Of course it was only a daydream, him saying such…almost naughty things. "B-But Sasuke-san…you never allow anyone to touch you willingly…"

"You're my boss, Haruno-san. Why did you not tell me you were feeling ill? You have a fever, and after the soccer game, you're going home and to bed."

"I'm not a child; I can take care of myself! I have other things to do, _Uchiha-san_!" I spat.

"Aunt Sakura! I kicked the winning goal, did you see? Oh, it was awesome!"

"I…" Sasuke shoved his phone in my hands, where he'd been recording the game. I watched it with unconcealed glee. "Oh, babe, that was amazing! How about we go out for ice cream to celebrate?"

"Can Uchiha-san come too?" he begged.

"No, Uchiha-san has other things to do." I turned to him. "I left a task list on my desk for you."

"Oh, no. If you're not working, then neither am I," he purred. "And besides, you rode here in my car."

"So? I've got two legs. You know that I'm not lazy." He stepped closer.

"You will not be gallivanting around while you have a fever!" he insisted. "I will take you both out for ice cream, and take you home and to bed!"

There was a gasp from behind us. "How dare you talk of such indecent things in front of children!" a woman hissed.

"N-No, it's not like that at all! He's my assistant at work. There are no romantic feelings between us." She gasped louder.

"Hussy," she muttered. I staggered back against Sasuke, who held my arms.

"Come, it is not worth it. You need not prove yourself to someone who will never believe nor understand you," he said quietly, but loudly enough for the woman to hear. I calmed down a little, and took Ryuu's hand.

"Ryuu-kun, have you ever been in Sasuke-san's car?"

"No, Aunt Sakura. But otou-chan has, when he was alive." I gripped my pant leg hard, so as to not squeeze Ryuu's hand. We reached the car, and I climbed into the front.

"Haruno-san, you can pick a radio station, if you wish."

"But otou-chan said you were a radio-hog!" Ryuu exclaimed, and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Yes, I am. But your Aunt Sakura is special." I blushed, now, and hit his arm.

"Shut up, Sasuke." I turned it to a classical channel, surprising him. Ryuu and I were both fanatics.

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" Ryuu cheered about ten minutes later, and jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He waited impatiently for me to get out of the car, so he could hold my hand. "C'MON, Aunt Sakura!" He dragged me over to where Sasuke was, and then towed both of us into the parlor.

We ate our ice cream, and piled back into the car, jammed out to Beethoven and Mozart, and finally reached my house. "Now, Ryuu, it's time for Aunt Sakura to get to bed. She has a fever." He leaned over to whisper in Ryuu's ear.

"Yeah, let's do it! Goodnight, Aunt Sakura!"

"Er…goodnight? It's only seven! I could never fall asleep so soon."

"Ah, ah, ah, Aunt Sakura! It's doctor's orders!"

"…But neither of you are qualified physicians," I retorted.

"I'll read you a story," Ryuu chirped. "After Sasuke-san and I take care of something."

"Oh…all right." I walked into my bedroom and changed into my nightshirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of green shorts that couldn't really be called decent. "Wait a second, when did he start calling him Sasuke-san instead of Uchiha-san?" I was suddenly pushed into bed and was being tucked in tightly enough that I probably would not be able to escape by myself. Sasuke towered over me for a minute, and then left the room. Well…I was feeling a little sleepy now that they'd trapped me in here…but I had to stay awake to see what Ryuu and Sasuke were going to 'take care of'…

I didn't last five more seconds. I was out like a nightlight during the day.

"Aunt Sakura," came a soft call. "It's seven. You need to get up and get ready for work." I jerked out of my dreamless slumber.

"Hngh?" I asked intelligently.

"Sasuke-san helped me prepare dinner last night, and we're making breakfast for you now. He just came over, knowing you would probably run late. So, go hop in the shower, unless you want him to see you like this."

AN: I thought I would be nice and update before I ran to work. XD So, what doesn't Ryuu want Sasuke to see Sakura looking like? (Like anybody doesn't know!)

Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading my story, and thanks so much for the reviews! It even got put in a c2, and this is the second day of my story's life! I honestly didn't think it was that good.

Remember kids, comments would be nice, flames are ignored, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Love always,

Yuneh-chan


	3. Express

**Title**: The Art of Gratitude.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 1,319.

**Universe: **Alternate.

**Pairing**: SasukexSakura.

**Type**: Continuous (Incomplete).

_Disclaimer: Yuneh-chan claims to own nothing._

WARNING: SLIGHT SNIFFLE ALERT!

The Art of Gratitude

Introducing, Chapter Three:

'Express…'

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked crankily. He smirked and pointed. I looked down at myself: my shirt had ridden up until it was completely indecent, I had drool marks crawling down my chin, and I was certain that my hair was sticking out in every direction. "Oh. Yeah, you're probably right. Go finish helping him, then. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." He cheerfully danced down the hall to the kitchen. I gathered my clothes and quickly showered, dressed, and combed my hair.

"And we're done," Sasuke announced as I reached the doorway. "You're certain that this is her favorite breakfast?"

"As certain that she has pink hair!" Ryuu exclaimed. I smiled gently.

"Good morning, guys," I said, walking in. I stopped in my tracks. "You guys made all this…for me?"

"Yeah! I knew you'd like it!" Sasuke just smirked at me. I smiled tearfully at them.

"You guys are the best. Come here, Ryuu-kun." He obeyed, and I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, baby." I kissed his forehead, and then turned to Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn," he replied, which I interpreted as 'Hey! No biggie.' At least, that is what I thought he meant. Oh well. We sat down and ate, and talked. We were almost like a normal family. If you could say that a lady with pink hair and her non-blood-related nephew and the pink-haired lady's assistant that was mostly silent could be normal.

After we finished, Sasuke left, I washed the dishes as I waited for Ryuu's school bus to come before leaving. I arrived to work on time, for the first time in many years.

"H-Haruno-san! You're…on time!" the receptionist (Yamanaka Ino) said, incredulously.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san. How is Nara-san?" She blushed prettily.

"Shikamaru-kun is doing extremely well…" She held up her hand shyly. "We're engaged, now. He proposed last night."

"Oh! Tell me all about it!" I squealed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Haruno-san, it's time for you to be working," Sasuke said, dragging me to the elevator.

"But Sasuke! I want to know what happened!"

"All play and no work is bad for your wallet, Sakura," he replied diligently. "Or did you miss the memo on your desk about your being paid by the hour?"

"WHAT?! I thought I was still a salaried employee!"

"No, they figured that you might as well be paid for what you worked, and I've been logging it for you. You didn't notice a difference in your checks?"

"N-No…" I muttered. "I never look at them. I just deposit them."

"Why did you think I was so adamant about the meetings?"

"I thought you were just being a hard-ass!" I exclaimed, making him snort.

"I was, but not for the reasons you thought. Okay, note to self: start writing bigger memos."

"Haha, you're so funny."

"I do try." I sighed and shook my head.

"What's on the agenda for today, Sasuke?"

"First up, you have a meeting with a client. Then, at ten, you have the meeting you skipped out on yesterday—" He was interrupted by the phone.

"Hold that thought." I picked it up. "Haruno Sakura. Yes, this is his guardian. Wha…no, you can't be telling the truth. He was fine when he got on the bus. No. NO!" I threw the cordless phone at the wall. "Not Ryuu too!"

"Sakura, what happened?"

"R-Ryuu's school bus…the driver was drunk. Ryuu's in the hospital, and he's unconscious. I have to go see him!"

"Sakura, calm down. I need you to go to the meeting, and then I'll clear your schedule for the day. I'll take care of your client, you just stay here."

"O-Okay…" I hiccupped between sobs. It was just like before…

_Flashback:_

_"Come on, guys! You haven't been on a date in forever! I'll take care of Ryuu-kun. You go out and have fun," I ordered._

"_B-But, Sakura-chan…are y-you sure t-that you d-don't mind?" Hinata asked softly._

"'_Course not! Ryuu-kun's my bud! Honestly. Go out."_

"_Che, teme just called and said that Sakura-chan has to go in early for a meeting tomorrow," Naruto scoffed._

"_Oh, then…maybe a-another night?"_

"_Sasuke just calls me and tells me to come early because that way I will actually be on time. The meeting starts at ten, I actually read that memo."_

"_I still can't thank you enough for taking on the teme. He was getting snobby, too much money and not enough humbling work."_

"_Peh, he's good at what he does. If he weren't, he wouldn't still be there. He's already lasted a month longer than any of my previous assistants."_

"_So, Hinata-chan, let's go get Ryuu from school, and then we'll go on our date," Naruto said, hugging me. "Thanks, Sis. I owe ya one."_

"_Nah, you got me an assistant that actually does something. Now, we're even." He smirked. _

"_T-Thank you, S-Sakura-chan."_

"_No problem, Hinata-chan. You just have to tell me all the juicy details when you come to pick up Ryuu-kun." She smiled and nodded._

_Later, while Ryuu was kicking my butt at Monopoly, I got a call from Naruto's cell. "Naruto? What's up? Are you guys done already?"_

"_Is this a…Sakura?"_

"_Yes…who is this? Why do you have Naruto's phone?!"_

"_Ma'am, please calm down. You are listed as Uzumaki-san's ICE contact."_

"_What the hell is an ICE contact?"_

"_In Case of Emergency contact."_

"_I-Is there an emergency? Are Naruto and Hinata okay?!"_

"_Ma'am. Please, I have to ask you to calm down. A drunk driver, in a semi, hit Uzumaki-san's vehicle. We had to use the Jaws of Life to even get them out of the vehicle."_

"_Oh, God. No. Please tell me…they're not…"_

"_Neither of them made it. They were dead upon impact."_

"_I-Is the drunk driver still alive?"_

"_Yes. He's being sent to jail as we speak."_

"_What happens to Ryuu-kun, their son?"_

"_It all depends upon what their wills and the State says. We'll get with you tomorrow to discuss the details."  
_

"_I'm going to invite Uchiha Sasuke, as well. He was Naruto's best friend."_

"_May I ask your relation with Uzumaki-san?"_

"_Well, we're not really related, but we are extremely close friends. Same with Hinata and I. Naruto doesn't have any living relatives. His parents were killed in a fire several years back, and Hinata severed ties with hers because they disapproved of Naruto."_

"_Very well, then. May I have your address, so we can discuss this?" I told him, and we hung up._

"_Aunt Sakura, what happened?" Ryuu asked softly. His eyes were wary, and held deep sorrow. He was entirely too knowledgeable for a ten year old._

"_Okaa-chan and otou-chan got hit by a drunk driver. They didn't make it…" I burst into tears, and pulled Ryuu into my lap. "They don't know what they're going to do with you yet, but I will get you. They can't take you away from me."_

"_Call Uchiha-san. He needs to know," Ryuu murmured, tears streaming down his face. I nodded and dialed Sasuke's number shakily._

"_Hn?" was the reply I after it ringing for a few minutes. "Haruno-san, did you realize it's after midnight?"_

"_S-Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura? What's wrong?" I could imagine him sitting up straight._

"_N-Naruto…and Hinata…" I sobbed here. "T-They got hit by a drunk driver. He was in a semi and s-smashed them."_

"_I'll be right over, Sakura. Keep Ryuu up for me."_

"_O-Okay." I hung up and clutched Ryuu tighter. "He will be here in a minute, and he wants to talk to you." He nodded against my collarbone. "We're going to be okay, baby."_

_End Flashback._

"Okay, we're just going to go through this meeting, now. It should take about twenty minutes, and then we can go. Okay?" Sasuke asked, coming back into my office.

"O-Okay." I sniffled and took one of his proffered Kleenex boxes. "Thank you." He nodded. We walked down the hallway silently, and into the boardroom.

-

--

-

AN: So, what did you think? Someone asked what happened to Naruto and Hinata, and this came out. They also wanted longer chapters. I tried to make it longer, but four hundred extra words is as far as this one would go. Thanks for the inspiration. XD

Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really are awesome. I love you all.

There is probably only going to be one more chapter (if you hadn't noticed, I had something going with the Chapter titles, so far it's 'Not Quite' 'Able To' 'Express' and I want to have 'My Thanks' on there). So, yeah.

Comments are nice, flames ignored, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Loves always,

Yuneh-chan.

PS. I keep finding little errors, every time I reread it! So, I've resubmitted this a couple times.


	4. My Thanks, Grand Finale Redux

**Title**: The Art of Gratitude.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 5,455 (excluding all the lengthy Author's Notes…ehehe. I was feeling talkative. So, sue me).

**Universe: **Alternate.

**Pairing**: SasukexSakura.

**Type**: Continuous (Completed! This is the last chapter –Cue: snifflesob-).

_Disclaimer: Yuneh-chan owns nothing whatsoever._

Just a little note before we get started. The hierarchy of Legendary Sannin Inc, Sakura's workplace, is probably a little bit confusing (although as smart as most of my readers ((not saying that any of you are stupid; I don't know any of you well enough to make my opinion of you)) are, they probably understand it without my having to explain. XD). Here's how it goes:

President: Tsunade.

CEO (only one is mentioned): Iruka.

Head of Office of External Affairs (this particular office probably doesn't _really_ exist, but I thought that they would deal with affairs with clients, especially really important ones): Kakashi.

Highest-ranked employee in OoEA: Sakura (she's actually really high up in the company, if you think about it) and her Assistant, Sasuke.

There's more, but I'm too lazy to keep listing stuff.

As to what it is they actually specialize in, well…you guys are imaginative. XD

-

ALSO, I figured I'd be extra nice, and here's a present from me to you. I'm going to make this chapter as long as all of the other chapters COMBINED. So, it's going to be 3,209 words or more.

And without further ado, I give you the fourth and final chapter of my wonderful (coughcoughyeahrightcoughcough) story, The Art of Gratitude. I hope you enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing it, and having you guys leave such lovely reviews, or even just take the time to read my story.

-

--

-

The Art of Gratitude

Introducing, Chapter Four/Grand Finale:

'My Thanks'

In the meeting, I stared at the wall. When asked a question, Sasuke would answer. I never really was expected to do much at these meetings, anyway. I don't see why I had to come. Maybe just to listen to final decisions? I never did. That's what Sasuke was for. Maybe I should have been a little less reliant on him to get my job done, but our system worked. At least, it did for me. He listened and took notes, left me memos about what was going on, and set up my schedule. I met with the clients and ignored pretty much all of what he said…

…Did I really do so little?

'Maybe…I should become a little bit more responsible…' I thought as I started scribbling something on a note. I kicked Sasuke's ankle, and passed it to him silently.

'I'm going to start actually doing my job better,' it had read. I watched Sasuke's eyes widen.

'You don't have to, I kind of liked our system,' he replied in a much neater handwriting than mine.

'Really? Well, okay then. I stay irresponsible at work. If that is the way you like it.' I smiled softly.

'Well, maybe you could just start reading my memos. One every now and then doesn't really work.'

'Oh, all right.'

"Sasuke-san? What do you think?"

"I think merging is a great idea. Uchiha Corp would definitely benefit even if this is a corporation that makes less money," he replied without looking up from his note. "What do you think, Haruno-san?"

"About merging with Uchiha Corp?" I mentally thanked Sasuke, for propping me up with a response. "It's possible. What, with our budget being in the high millions, and them being a trillion-dollar corporation, and all. We would only be doing our company good."

"I notice you didn't say we did ourselves well. Care to elaborate?" my boss said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, we would be making more money, no doubt about it. But when it becomes to be all about the money, the client is less important, when it should be the other way around. It shouldn't even have to be thought about on what comes first in a businessperson's mind, but nowadays it _does_ have to be thought about."

"Well said, Haruno-san. Kakashi-san is lucky to have you in his department," the CEO, Umino Iruka, said.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke passed the note back to me. 'Good answer, Haruno-san. We've only got one more thing to discuss, then we can go see Ryuu.'

'All right. Thank you for setting me up like that.'

"Now, the last order of business. The President of Uchiha Corp proposed something rather rare these days. Merging the businesses through marriage," the President, Tsunade, said. I snorted silently.

'I wonder who the unlucky girl is,' I thought to myself. ((AN/ Like you don't all see this coming!))

'Sakura, will you marry me?' the note said. My eyes bulged, and I thought they would fall out. I missed the strange look they were all sending me.

"Sakura, the President of Uchiha Corp wants to take your hand in marriage, to seal the deal between our companies. We will use their trillion-dollar funding to make things easier for our clients."

"I-I…" I spaced out. There were two healthy, wealthy men that wanted me? Nobody had approached me before now, especially…when I was with Sasuke. I 'awoke' to my cell vibrating in my pocket. "H-Hello?" I answered wearily. "Yes, this is she." I gasped, and sat up completely straight. "Are you serious? When can I see him?"

"What's going on?" Sasuke mouthed.

"Ryuu's okay," I murmured back, tears filling my eyes. "Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can. Tell him Aunt Sakura's coming soon. It will calm him down some. Thank you so much. Bye." I tackled Sasuke. "He's okay! Ryuu-kun is okay."

"Who is…Ryuu?" the Iruka asked.

"My nephew, I'm his legal guardian. His bus driver was drunk, and Ryuu-kun's been unconscious."

"What were you doing here, then?" Tsunade asked, seemingly irritated.

"Sasuke-san said I could go right after the meeting, as I've already missed four—" Sasuke coughed. "Excuse me, five meetings this week. Ryuu-kun's needed me a lot lately."

"Well go! And think on the proposal."

"I…um…refuse." Sasuke's eye twitched. "Sasuke's asked me to marry him." I could see the tight restraint that he held on his laughter was slipping.

"Er, Sakura-san?" Kakashi, my boss, said quietly. "Sasuke-san IS the President of Uchiha Corp" I turned sharply to examine Sasuke.

"I knew you were already rich, but you didn't tell me you owned a trillion-dollar company!"

"You…didn't know?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Of course not! Do you think I would have allowed him to make himself my assistant? I didn't that that was what Naruto meant when he said you needed humbling work."

"Yes, that's what he meant, Sakura. Now, I do believe we have to take our leave. We have a nephew to visit." My anger dissipated, and I cheerfully stood up.

"Thank you all for rescheduling the meeting for me," I said, bowing. "Farewell for now." I grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out. We sped all the way to the hospital. We walked in and to the reception desk. "Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm looking for Uzumaki Ryuu-kun." A doctor looked over at us, and the receptionist kept reading her magazine.

"Haruno-san? We spoke on the phone earlier. My name is Wakaouji Keiichi ((see note one at the bottom)).

"Ah, hai, Wakaouji-sensei. You said Ryuu-kun was fine, now."

"Well, he is. He just wasn't calming down, so we had to give him a mild sedative. It's fairly common in trauma patients."

"A sedative? Why didn't you call me and ask before you did that?"

"If we had waited, one of our nurses would be more than just black and blue right now. Luckily for you, she's a trooper, and won't cause any ruckus about being punched in the eye."

"Oh, I understand. Can I see him, now?" He nodded.

"Let me show you to his room." We walked to Ryuu's room, and he looked at us with dilated eyes.

"Aunt Sakura, Uncle Sasuke, nice to see you," he slurred.

"Ryuu-kun, we have something to tell you…" Sasuke squeezed my hand to tell me to let him speak.

"Ryuu, I would like to ask you for permission to marry your Aunt Sakura," Sasuke said confidently.

"As long as I can get a sort-of sibling," he answered, his eyes not really focused.

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured, brushing Ryuu's hair back from his eyes. Ryuu closed his eyes, and I watched the two males interact with awe in my eyes. I felt a surge of peace well up in me, that I hadn't felt for an extremely long time…

_Six Months Later:_

"Haruno Sakura, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," I murmured softly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Sasuke said, poise etched in every feature, and in his voice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." Sasuke leaned forward to place a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled softly at him.

I threw my bouquet, and smiled at Yamanaka Ino, whose Maid of Honor I had been, and she had been mine. She had gotten married about two months before Sasuke and I, and was four months along in her pregnancy.

We went to the reception, where Sasuke and I danced one dance. I didn't pressure him for more, as any type of public displays of affection were not really his thing. I was fine with it, too, and had a good time talking to my new husband. Ryuu talked with us for a while, but then decided to play with a few of the children that were invited. It had been an extremely small wedding, as I didn't have any family (my parents had cut off all contact with me after getting a divorce and moving to opposite ends of the country, which had been about six and a half years ago, when I had turned eighteen and moved out. Naruto and Hinata were dead, I didn't have any sort of contact with distant relatives, and I didn't have many friends. Most of the ones I did have were at work. I invited my bosses, all the way up to the President. They all came, and were involved in a heated discussion of business ethics with the few representatives from Uchiha Corp ((see note two at the bottom)).

Sasuke had only invited a couple people aside from the representatives, as his psychotic elder brother (who was now resting in a grave, thanks to having been executed on Death Row) had murdered his _entire_ family while they had been at a family reunion in the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke had invited his best friend and fellow emotional cripple, Hyuuga Neji. Yes, my former sort-of boyfriend (having one date doesn't really make the relationship truly boyfriend-girlfriend level) and Hinata's elder cousin. He also invited a weird guy that I didn't know the name of, but was extremely creeped out by ((see note three at the bottom)).

We had fun until about midnight, when Ryuu had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap, and I was nodding off on his shoulder. "Ready to go, wife?"

"Yes, Sasuke. It's way past Ryuu-kun's bedtime, and we have a meeting tomorrow at work."

"And then it's off on a honeymoon for our little family," he murmured into my ear. I kissed him, pleased to have such an understanding husband. Most probably wouldn't want a child to tag along on the honeymoon, but Sasuke had suggested he come before I could even ask. We were going to go to Suna, a city that was about five hundred miles from Konoha, the city we lived in.

That night, as Sasuke and I put Ryuu to bed. I stayed to watch my nephew sleep for a while, and then crawled into my bed with my new husband. "Sasuke," I whispered, curling against his side. "Are you going to move in here, or are Ryuu-kun and I moving in with you?"

"We…haven't discussed that yet? I left you a memo on your desk." I laughed, and he chuckled. "Where do you want to live?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here. But if that's not what you—"

"If that's what you want, Sakura, then it's what I want." I stared at him for a moment.

"I love you, Sasuke." I kissed along his jaw line with a serene smile on my face. "Thank you for being so wonderful to me and Ryuu-kun."

"It's not a problem, wife," he purred back before pinning me beneath him. "Now what do you say you and I participate in the usual goings-on of the wedding night?" I smiled.

"I say that we grant Ryuu-kun's condition for our marriage," I retorted. He smirked and his lips descended upon mine.

_Two Weeks Later; Location: Suna_

"Ne, ne! Aunt Sakura! Guess WHAT?!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"What, baby?" I asked, trying to focus on the video game I was playing in the arcade Ryuu and I had visited while Sasuke went to do some shopping.

"I won you a prize!"

"Oh, that's so sweet!" I cooed, turning around and ignoring the sounds of me losing terribly. Oh well, I hadn't been doing too well anyway. After the fourteenth level, it got almost impossible. He handed me a stuffed chicken.

"I thought it looked like Uncle Sasuke's hair, and you seem like you miss him, even though you've only been apart for a couple hours." I squealed and hugged my nephew.

"Ryuu-kun, you're so lovable."

"A-Aunt Sakura?"

"Yes, baby?" I asked, kneeling to look him in the eyes. He sounded like whatever he was going to talk about was serious.

"Do you…um…think of me as…maybe…possibly your son…?"

"Of course I do. I always have, even when…" I trailed off, knowing he would know what I meant. 'Even when your parents were still alive.'

"Does it…offend my mother's memory…to call you okaa-san?"

"We'll ask her when we get home, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even though she's not with us in body, she's still here in spirit. That's what I believe, anyway, and we can visit her grave. I'm sure we will get an answer."

"O-Okay." He sniffled a little bit.

"Ryuu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that, okay? Your mother did too, and she would want you to be happy. Do you understand?"

"She wants me to be happy?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then…it would make me feel happy to call you okaa-san." I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"It makes me happy to call you my son," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"I bought you an ice cream, Ryuu," Sasuke said softly, not wanting to break the mood. It was inevitable, though, because the ice cream would melt soon, and Sasuke hated sweets.

"Thank you, otou-san," Ryuu said, looking shyly up at Sasuke, afraid that Sasuke would reject him as his son. Instead, Sasuke dropped his shopping bags, handed the ice cream to me, and pulled Ryuu into an awkward hug, as he didn't like to show affection very much. Ryuu held onto him tightly. It warmed my heart to see my two men hugging like that…

_Seven and a Half Months Later; Almost Six Months Into Pregnancy_

"W-What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I didn't mean it as an insult."

"B-But…you called me fat." I let out a choked sob.

"You know, Sakura. Being pregnant does tend to make you bigger than you normally are. All he said was that you were too big to fit in your office chair. All you have to do is get a more spacious chair. It will be better for your back, as well. In fact, I'll swap chairs with you. Mine has a massager, because your back will start hurting even worse later on. Since I'm not pregnant anymore, it isn't imperative that I be comfortable," Ino said soothingly.

"O-Okay. Sasuke could you go out for a minute? I need to talk to Ino privately for a minute." He nodded and closed the door behind him. "Ino, I can't get out of my chair. My butt is stuck," I whimpered pitifully. She laughed and held the chair down while I stood up. I let out a hiss of pain as pain shot through my feet.

"So, have you figured out the gender, yet?"

"I went for the ultrasound yesterday." I paused (for dramatic effect, of course).

"Well? What is it?"

"A, it's twins. That's why I'm already so big. And B, one's a girl, and one's a boy."

"You're having _twins_?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes…and Sasuke doesn't know yet. I don't know if he'll be ready for two children instead of one right now." I left out the part that the doctor felt that I wasn't built for twins, and that birth would be very hard on me.

"Well, get to it in a roundabout way. Start with 'Hey hot stuff, how many kids do you want?' and get to 'Take me now, my love!' at about eight o'clock and make sweet, passionate love until sunrise. I stared at Ino in absolute horror.

"'Take me now, my love?'" I repeated disbelievingly. I could have sworn that my eye started twitching.

"Am I interrupting something?" the President of the company asked. I jumped, and then winced, as my feet started hurting again.

"No, Tsunade-sama. Ino said I should say that to Sasuke." Tsunade burst out in raucous laughter.

"You should, but only while I'm there. I want to see the look on his face. I bet it will be absolutely priceless."

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asked as he wheeled Ino's chair in through the open door.

"NO," I said, a little too loudly as my face turned beet red.

"O-kay," he said, shaking his head. I blushed harder.

"What did you need, Tsunade-sama?" I asked, sighing as my face slowly faded into the pale shade it had been since I'd gotten pregnant.

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you that you're getting promoted, if you accept." I frowned.

"To what position? The only one above me is Kakashi's, and I refuse to take his job."

"Thank you for your concern, Sakura, but you're thinking too low," Kakashi said, coming in as well.

"W-What? Tsunade-sama, whose position will I be assuming?"

"Sakura, there comes a time in a person's life where they realize that they're getting older."

"What are you saying, Tsunade-sama?"

"As much as I hate to admit to this, but I'm getting pretty old. Kakashi's right when he says that I need to start grooming an heir so that I may retire. Sakura, I want you to become the next president of LSI."

"_What_?! What about the people that are better qualified? I don't have the credentials nor the experience to run a company! Why me?"

"Qualifications mean nothing if you don't have common sense, a love for people, and the client's best interests at heart. Plus, Sasuke has been running a company for a while as well as being your assistant for almost two years."

"But…Kakashi—"

"I'm not exactly a spring chicken, myself. Besides, I told her fifteen years ago that I didn't want to run the company, if the need ever arose."

"W-Well…I don't know what to say…"

"You can think on it for a while. I'll ask for a decision in about a week, maybe a week and a half."

"All right. Well, thank you for the offer, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, jeez. Just call me Tsunade."

"All right, Tsunade," I murmured. My cell started vibrating. "Excuse me for a moment." I opened it and accepted the call. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Oh, is that so? I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up and sighed. "Ryuu-kun's in the principal's office. I have to go have a conference to discuss his terrible behavior."

"I'll get the car."

"Sakura," Tsunade said softly. "I really do think you'll make a good President, and I know that you'd make a wonderful apprentice." I grew teary-eyed, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Tsunade," I whispered into her ear. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" She smiled at me, and Ino patted my head with a grin on her face. I waddled down the hallway to the elevator, and pushed the button to go to the ground floor. Halfway down, the elevator stopped, and the lights turned off. "What the fuck?!" I screeched. I waited for about five minutes, to see if it was just a glitch. When I realized it wasn't, I pulled out my cell. I dialed Sasuke's number, and was sobbing softly.

"We're sorry. You cannot be connected to the other party, because you are not in service range. Please return to service range and try again," a cool voice said patiently.

"NO! Damn it!" I screamed. I pounded my fists against the unmoving doors. "Help me, I'm stuck in the elevator!"

After a few minutes, the elevator gave a sudden lurch that jerked me into the wall and slowly made its way downward to the lobby. I sighed with relief and sunk to the floor. When it stopped, I realized that I was going to have a hard time getting back up. 'Crap. That was stupid.'

"Hey." I looked up to see Sasuke holding out his hand and keeping his foot in the doorway so they wouldn't close.

"Sasuke!" As soon as he'd hauled me up (which he made look easy, even though I looked like I was trying to hide a watermelon down my shirt), I tackled him. "Sasuke, I was so scared! The elevator got stuck for a few minutes."

"I know; they fixed it really quickly." He stroked my hair gently. "Let's get to the school." I nodded into his shoulder, not wanting to move. We left the building with a wave to Ino, and got into his car. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke, you don't have to say it. I know."

"No, I do have to say it. I…I love you. It really scared me to think that you could have plummeted from the fifteenth floor to the bottom…I thought I might lose you…" I stared at him in disbelief. He'd admitted to feeling something? I looked out the window to see if there were any pigs that decided to fly today. "Say something, would you?"

"Oh, Sasuke…I love you too. It just sort of surprised me. I thought you were going to say something else. Something more along the lines of chastisement or something."

"Would you like me to punish you for being a bad girl?" he asked slyly.

"You are such a pervert."

"Yes, well. I thought I was going to lose you. So, I want to reaffirm your existence."

"No, you just want to get some."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not a single one." He chuckled, and I smiled brightly at him.

_Two Months Later, Almost Eight Months Pregnant_

"Sasuke! What the hell is this? You _bleached_ my black pants! Look at this! This stain will never come out!" I screeched.

"Sakura…"

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to be so cruel!" I burst into tears and rushed to hug him. It was slightly awkward because of my gigantic stomach. "S-Sasuke…I need to tell you something…"

"Let's go lie down. I'm sure you're feeling tired today," he murmured soothingly, putting an arm around me. I nodded, proving him right with a little yawn. He knew I didn't like to sleep alone anymore, so he held me protectively as I curled into his side.

"Sasuke…it's about the children."

"…It's twins? And you're just now telling me this?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't know if you wanted more than two children…" We always referred to Ryuu as one of ours. "I'm sorry."

"Sakura, I'm not a doctor, but it doesn't seem like you are built for twins."

"…That's what I was trying to tell you. The doctor doesn't think that it will be an easy birth. But I want the children so much! That's why I didn't tell you. I love them already. Sasuke, please don't be angry with me! I just wanted what was best for them."

"Sakura, calm down." He nuzzled my neck. "I'm going to love having three children. I think you'll manage to pull through the birth, you always did have a stubborn streak." I frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I love you, Sakura." My bad mood evaporated, and transformed into a mega-watt smile.

"I love you too!" With that, I snuggled close to him and fell asleep quickly.

_Approximately Seven Years Later:_

"Honey, please share with your brother. If you don't, otou-san will be disappointed." That always scared them into behaving. I guess it was an Uchiha thing; that disappointing your father was extremely bad. I never had any problems like that; I didn't care for either of my parents. Nor had they cared for me, for that matter. My parents had neglected me my whole eighteen years with them. I had stayed over at Naruto's more times than I could count, just to get away from my parents' frequent fighting.

"Here, Hiroko," my seven-year-old daughter, Amaya, said, pouting. She handed a cookie to her twin brother.

"Thank you, Amaya. Okaa-chan, are you okay?" Hiroko was extremely respectful and a total mama's boy. He was also a prodigy; he was speaking fluently and politely by age three, and I was teaching him to read by the time he turned four.

"Hm? Yes, honey. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"I'm home," Sasuke called from the door. I heard him close it and walk down the hall to the kitchen. "Were they good?" he asked, a slightly mischievous glint in his eye. I let out a fake sniffle.

"They were so mean to me, Sasuke-kun," I whined, winking at him.

"But okaa-san," Amaya interjected, looking at me pleadingly. "We weren't bad!"

"Amaya-chan is right," Hiroko said. "We were not malicious in any way."

"What does malicious mean?" Amaya asked, an irritated look adorning her face. She hated it when Hiroko used big words. Although she was extremely smart in her own way, it wasn't in the same way. She had blossomed later than he, and she excelled in numbers rather than language.

"It means cruel, or wicked, Amaya-chan," Hiroko explained. He never seemed condescending when he explained the words that he used, which was good, because Amaya had a short fuse as it was.

"Sasuke-kun, they were extremely good," I said, smiling fondly at my children. Hiroko and Amaya had returned from school an hour ago, and Ryuu would be home in about a half an hour. I always got off of work an hour before Amaya and Hiroko got home so I could make them an after-school snack.

Both of the children got along exceedingly well with Ryuu, and never questioned why he didn't look like any of us. Maybe they were just too young to actually realize it, maybe not. If either of them were aware, they hid it extremely well.

"I'm going to go change, and then when Ryuu gets home, I have a surprise for you all." I followed him to our bedroom, lacing my fingers with his.

"How was your day?" I asked quietly.

"It went well. You really are doing an excellent job with LSI, Sakura. The clients are so pleased with what you've incorporated in dealing with them."

"Okay."

"Just okay? Aren't you happy with that?"

"Sure. It's just…that's what I thought I was supposed to do. The only thing it means is that I'm doing my job."

"Sakura, be honest," he said, stopping right in front of our bedroom. "You don't see it as just a job."

"I know," I conceded. "I really love those people. I want the best for them." He smiled lazily at me.

"That's what I like best about you. You're so selfless, and not greedy at all." I grinned back at him.

"And I love that you like that best. Now, what's the surprise?"

"If I tell you, it won't be much of a surprise, now would it, children?" Sasuke said, raising his voice a little. There were two squeaks, and scampering footsteps away. I giggled and led him the rest of the way into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, and I kissed him softly. He pushed me toward the bed.

"Sasuke," I said softly. "We can't—the children."

"You want to know the surprise, wife?" I looked at him, confused.

"You'll tell me?"

"Well, as it mostly concerns you, I will tell you first. I can't believe you didn't notice first. I talked to the CEOs at LSI today, and they all agree that you've been working much too hard." He smirked against my collarbone as he kissed it.

"And?"

"And, the children are on spring break now, after Ryuu gets home. I was thinking we could go on a vacation."

"A vacation? Where to?"

"To a hot spring resort, or possibly the beach. We have seven days off, and the children five. We'll stay there for four, the fifth day spend the day here together, as a family. And then the two days that we have all to ourselves…" I giggled.

"I never knew you were such a pervert. Oh wait, yes I did. And it's what I love most about you. It's not what someone would expect of the icy Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't know if I should feel offended or complimented." I hugged him tightly. I hummed lightly in contentment.

"Nii-chan!" came two twin squeals of delight.

"I love you, Sasuke," I purred, my eyes drooping. "I have…something to tell you also. I don't know if you'll be surprised or disappointed."

"Is it bad?"

"_I_ don't think so." I looked up into his eyes, slightly nervous. "Sasuke…I'm pregnant." His eyes widened considerably, and I thought that he was unhappy with it. I bit my lip, right before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered. "But the doctor—"

"Obviously he was wrong. The twins didn't damage me as much as we thought." I smiled softly. "You're not discontented?"

"Why would I be? I've always wanted loads of children." I frowned at that.

"You never told me that, Sasuke."

"Icy as you may say I am, I'm not such a _malicious_ man. Telling you that I wanted many children when you could have no more would be hurtful. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Sakura. You should know that by now." He nuzzled my neck, and I giggled. "I love you too, Sakura," he whispered. "And I love the family that you've given me, and all of the joy."

"I love it when you're all sappy like this," I teased, kissing him.

"I bet you do," he said dryly when we broke apart. I smirked.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Are you done changing your clothes?" Amaya whined. I giggled softly.

"Almost, Amaya-chan. We'll be out in a second," I replied. I stood, and started peeling off my clothes. "I'm changing into my pajamas."

I pulled on a pink spaghetti strap tank top, and a thin pair of pale green sweats, a similar color to the ones I'd had and Ryuu had teased me about all those years ago, when I'd looked so disheveled. Sasuke changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. We left our room, holding hands and walked to the living room.

"Okaa-san, when is dinner?" Amaya whined.

"After we tell you the news, Amaya," Sasuke said. "Whining is not befitting of an Uchiha."

"I'm sorry, otou-san," she said grumpily.

"Where are your brothers?"

"In nii-chan's room. Want me to go get them?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Amaya-chan." Minutes later, all three of the children were assembled on the couch. "Sasuke-kun, you can go first."

"Okay. Kids, okaa-san has been working very hard, you know that." Ryuu grinned. "Yes, I know you know where this is going, Ryuu. Don't spoil it, though. Amaya, Hiroko, I talked to okaa-san's bosses, and she gets to take a vacation."

"Okaa-chan will be home more?" Hiroko asked excitedly.

"Just for a week, love," I said, ruffling his hair. "Keep going, Sasuke-kun."

"I was thinking that we could go on a trip, as a family. Maybe to a beach, or a hot spr—"

"We should go to an amusement park!" Amaya cheered. Sasuke let a tiny smile creep onto his face.

"If that's all right with okaa-san," he replied.

"I see no issues with it." I wouldn't be able to ride the rides, but I could still watch my babies have fun.

"Now, okaa-san has something else to tell you."

"Amaya-chan, Hiroko-kun, Ryuu-kun…okaa-san is going to have a baby. You're going to be older brothers and sister to the baby."

"But I thought—" Ryuu started, and I shook my head fiercely. If the twins thought that they'd hurt me, they'd feel awful. I would let them continue to be in ignorance.

"I'm going to be an older brother?" Hiroko asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Good. I was tired of being the youngest."

"You're only the youngest by twenty-five minutes, silly boy," I teased. "I love you all so very much. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Hiroko rushed forward to hug me tightly. I smiled at him. He had always been a mama's boy, just as Amaya had been a daddy's girl. Ryuu stood up (he was almost a foot taller than me) and patted my head.

"We couldn't be happier, okaa-chan," he said, and then bent over to kiss my forehead. I smiled brightly at him.

"I didn't like being the middle child anyway," Amaya said, her nose upturned. She did always have a way with putting up a gruff exterior. I smiled. This was my family, and I only had them thanks to Naruto.

He had, in fact, given me every single person in it. Ryuu, when he'd gotten into that wreck that took his life. Sasuke, when Naruto begged me to give him a job. I wouldn't have Amaya and Hiroko, because without Naruto, I wouldn't have met Sasuke, or fallen in love with him. We wouldn't be married with this perfect life. I wouldn't finally be complete and _happy_.

"Okaa-chan, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Ryuu asked softly. I nodded, and he led me to his bedroom. "I remember very clearly, my otou-chan saying something." My breath caught.

"What did your otou-chan say, Ryuu-kun?"

"He said that…he knew that Sasuke could change you, and you him. He knew that you didn't work hard enough, and that Sasuke worked too hard. He knew that you both would have an effect on each other that would even you both out. He knew you were perfect for each other."

"N-Naruto," I whispered harshly, before breaking into sobs.

"It's okay, okaa-chan. This is what he wanted. He wanted us all to be happy. And okaa-chan, we _are_ happy." He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair while I cried.

"You know, Ryuu-kun…it's almost ironic."

"Hm?"

"Well, all this time I was thinking I should be grateful to Sasuke-kun. He, after all, did save me from becoming too out-of-control, and giving me what I've always wanted: affection, and a family. But, now…I know it was really your otou-chan that taught me…the art of gratitude."

-

--

-

Note one: If you can tell me who Wakaouji Keiichi is from without looking it up, you amaze me. XD

Note two: It made sense to me that representatives from Uchiha Corp would be at the wedding, because it was 'them' that proposed the businesses merging. Although, in reality, we all know it was dear, old, Sasu-cakes.

Note three: I'll write a story with a pair and plot bunny of the person's choosing that first guesses which creepy guy I'm referring to. There are actually a lot of creepy people in the Naruto series, so it won't be that easy. -Shivershake-

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I'm sorry it's kind of late (my updating every day thing didn't go quite as planned, although I DID start it the day after I posted chapter three. I just finished it now, at 2:35 am (quite literally, too; I mean, not at 2:34 or 2:36; just 2:35) on Friday, July twenty-fifth, of the year two thousand and eight.

I guess this is the end, eh? It's actually a lot longer than I had originally anticipated, but I wanted to outline the rest of their lives. And I KNOW it was incredibly cheesy toward the end. Believe me, nobody hates that more than me. I just…I think that if Sasuke had spent seven plus years with Sakura (who is usually annoyingly cheerful) in an alternate universe, he wouldn't be quite so prissy. Maybe that's just me. Oh well. XD

Anyways, thanks for sticking around until the end of The Art of Gratitude. To all that reviewed, you have no idea how much they've meant to me. The numbers aren't even important to me (although, they are nice), but the kind things that you guys have said makes me squee inside.

To all that read, thanks for taking the time. I know there are a lot better of fics out there than mine, so I really appreciate it. I know a lot of people probably don't even read the author's notes in stories (I do, because I think they're an interesting perspective on why an author writes a certain way), but if you _are_ reading this, just know that I really appreciate you guys a ton.

Loves,

Yuneh-chan.

PS, comments are nice, flames are ignored, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

PPS, I REALLY think that you guys are so awesome, you don't even know.

Loves and goodbyes-for-real-for-now,

Yuneh-chan.

EDIT! 1/09-ish/08 (Technically, in a half an hour it's going to be the tenth. XD)

I revamped this chapter! I re-read it tonight, and decided that it wasn't good enough to fit my standards. I totally re-wrote the elevator scene, because as The Legendary Kanin stated, it didn't really make sense. Plus, it's a little longer now! Aren't you so proud of me? :D

I hope you like it better now.


End file.
